


Peppermint Romance

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>炎炎夏日，你需要波子汽水和薄荷糖，还有一个香草冰淇淋味的男朋友。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Romance

**Author's Note:**

> 无意义ooc甜文？窝尽力了(´･ω･`)

这事发生得悄然无声。

忽然之间，整个泰坦塔就被笼罩在浓稠的黑暗之中，而夜晚才刚刚降临。

即使是在气候宜人的曼哈顿，停电的晚上也是让人无法忍受的，尤其是一群血气方刚的青少年刚刚结束了漫长的体能训练的时候。闷热的空气几乎在一瞬间充斥着整个基地，躁动的情绪在缤纷的电子设备停摆的那一刻就滋长起来。

 

 

“嘿！发生了什么事！有敌人入侵吗！”巴特从黑暗的冷藏室中探出头来，他刚刚喝掉最后一瓶冰凉饮料，超乎常人的新陈代谢让他对事物补给的需求也非同一般。

谢天谢地应急灯还能用，少年英雄们围聚在大厅里，共同商讨如何解决突发的紧急状况。

“我找到原因了，是泰坦塔的主电力枢纽发生了故障，”维克多的声音从通讯器里传出来，闷闷不乐，“……我竟然忘记给她做定期保养。”

众人选择性地无视了那个代称。随后钢骨报告了一个坏消息，他很可能没法在天亮之前修好坏掉的电力装置。换句话说，泰坦塔将会整晚停电。

噩耗传来，巴特沮丧地关上空空如也的冰箱，停不下来地在房间里四处奔走。

“你们有没有觉得今晚格外热？”卡西半躺在沙发上，用手给自己扇着风。连穿得最清凉的女性成员都这么说了，其他人大概也和她有相同的想法。

巴特开始绕着圈跑。他像个人肉电风扇一样在室内刮起了小型的龙卷风，上升的气流给周围带来了丝丝凉意。但是这样做只会令他感到更热。

“拜托，闪电小子，你就不能消停一会吗？”变成变色龙的野兽小子趴在天花板上，用冷血动物的体温保持凉爽。

他话音刚落，巴特就停了下来，飞速运转的大脑提供给他一个绝好的主意。

“康纳！”

他冲向一脸不明所以的超级小子。

 

 

提姆坐在角落，跟他闹腾的队友们同处一室让他觉得难以专心，于是合上电脑转身回了房间。

 

 

红罗宾的房间里不必大厅明亮多少，但是足够安静。他早已习惯在深夜借着电脑屏幕中微蓝的光芒处理各项事务，停电对他来说并没有太大的影响。

除了房间里真的很热。

提姆忍不住掀开了厚重的头罩。

这是个宁静而和平的夜晚，他或许可以不那么紧绷。事实上，从提姆感觉到闷热而脱下伪装的那一刻起，他的自制力就开始像暴露在室外的冰棍一样崩解。

提姆犹豫了，但还是从书桌里掏出了一罐薄荷糖。泰坦塔的任何地方都会备有零食，而你永远不能小看任何一个蝙蝠家族的成员，他们总会出其不意地找出些奇妙的小道具。塑料纸包裹着的蓝绿色的透明糖球在他黑色的指尖闪闪发光，散发着清凉的诱惑。

只是一颗糖而已。

提姆撕开了包装纸。

薄荷的沁凉味道在舌尖上蔓延开来。

把糖罐放回抽屉的时候，提姆发现了另一个惊喜——一瓶波子汽水。

随着玻璃珠骨碌碌地跌落进瓶中，发出碰撞的冰块那样的脆响，爽口的柠檬苏打虽然不够清凉，但也足够滋润少年燥热的身心。

提姆舔舔嘴唇，含着薄荷糖喝了一口汽水。

甘凉的薄荷醇溶解在液体中，沿着口腔流入喉咙，给整个上呼吸道都带来一股薄荷的清新。一声轻柔的，满足的叹息随着二氧化碳的上升而从口腔中溢出，带走的少许热量缓解了身体里的闷热。

但还是缺了些什么。

提姆举瓶，对着窗外柔和的月光与星空致意，就在这当口——

 

 

“提姆！你看我带来了些什么好东西！”

黑色的人影闪现在窗外，他胸口上鲜红的字母即使逆光中也微微发亮。超级小子浮在空中，用TTK打开窗户的支臂，熟门熟路地翻进了房间。

提姆魂不守舍地看着他靠近，直到一股寒意抵在嘴唇上才回过神来。在他面前，一颗乳白色的清香可爱的冰淇淋球在晶莹的玻璃小碗中，朝他散发出诱惑的丝丝白雾。

从超级小子的角度看来，提姆发呆的模样可爱极了。那潮湿的黑发柔顺地贴在他的额头上，衬得那双智慧的蓝眼睛更加的蓝得惊人。

“想要来一点吗？香草口味，你一定会喜欢的。”他劝说，不无私心地想要看到提姆舔舐冰淇淋勺和嘴唇上的乳白色液体。哦，打住，不然给他发现就不好了。

联想到自己回房间之前巴特奔向康纳建议他做刨冰的要求，提姆很自然地推断出了这些冰淇淋的来历。他皱眉，把那只沁凉的小碗推开一些：“谢谢，但还是算了吧。”

“为什么？”康纳可惜地看着他好不容易从那群贪婪的队友们口中抢夺出的雪糕，沮丧地垮下了肩膀。他拿起勺子挖了一大块塞进嘴里，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨好搭档的不近人情：“我特地飞去市区的巴金斯·罗宾斯买来的呢，本以为你会喜欢。”

“这是你买来的？”意想不到的真相让提姆露出错愕的表情。

“否则呢，你认为是什么？”康纳转了转眼珠，回想方才他脸上的细微表情，恍然大悟：“你该不会真的以为我用冷冻呼吸帮巴特做了冰淇淋吧？那可真伤人！”

“抱歉……”

“不！你又不是没吃过我的口水为什么要嫌弃我的冷冻呼吸！”

康纳的回答直白得让提姆脸颊发烧。

而对方的抱怨就像气泡酒一样，一旦打开了塞子就喷个不停。

“就连克拉克还不是经常用热视线给布鲁斯加热咖啡，他们俩这么做都好多年了，谁知道私下里有没有用超能力做其他的事情？为什么我就不行，难道你真的那么介意我是个克隆人还是说……”

提姆只得用了最简单也是最有效的方法来堵住他的嘴。

 

 

“啊哈，原来红罗宾是柠檬薄荷味的。”

过了好一会，康纳才放开他气喘吁吁的罗宾，用饱食了一顿美餐那样的餍足表情舔对方的嘴角和下巴。

“是啊，香草冰淇淋味的超级小子。”提姆回答，舒适地往前靠了一些，决定放下那些繁杂的事务，享受片刻专属于他的凉爽气息。


End file.
